You Belong to Me
by JadeFaeryQueen
Summary: Just a story that popped into my head at around 2am... Oneshot Anko x Oro


She lay in her dark room, staring at the ceiling. The prior events of that evening played over and over in her head, her mind refusing to let her forget what she had done. Her body was drenched with sweat, and yet she still shivered... Shivered from the memory.

It certainly had not been a typical day. No, this was one of those days when something most unexpected happened, something that shattered all sense of stability and brought back memories so painful that one forgets that it happened so long ago, because the pain feels so fresh. When she had been informed of the three corpses with their faces melted off, she had immediately known whose work it was. Only he would commit such a twisted act of senseless violence. Only he would use a technique so... _forbidden._

She had gone into a frenzy, making hasty decisions and barking out orders before rushing off to face her demon. She had no plan really, not knowing what she would do or say once she encountered said demon. That was one of her major faults; She always rushed blindly into things, eyes clouded by rage, desperation, or fear. Those emotions made her stupid, and he knew this, and took advantage of it as often as he could... Even to this day, he still knew just how to push her buttons. After all, he knew her better than anyone.

When she had finally found him, hanging from a giant tree in the Forest of Death, it took all her strength to walk over to him, to speak without her voice shaking. She didn't know what he wanted, if he would kill her or just beat her. She just had a sneaking feeling that he had been _planning _this encounter. She had tried to fight him, but ended up being tricked, having her ass handed to her, being humiliated. His hand had been so gentle when it stroked her cheek... She remembered when she was a child and he had done such things. And that had always reassured her that he cared, that he would not abandon her and continue to train her. Yes, she remembered his kindness in that moment, but the fond memory had faded away when he opened his mouth, reminding her that despite all of her hard work and determination, he had still cast her aside like trash... And now he had found a new student to succeed where she had failed him.

And then he had left her, alone just as before, and feeling that same emptiness that she thought she had left behind all those years ago.

That night, she had entered her house, exhausted from her encounter with him, from having to report everything to the Hokage. She just wanted to forget it all with a bottle of sake. After that day that she had had, it might have taken more than that to get her to sleep. She had wondered how many more she would have to guzzle down just to be able to sleep dreamlessly, unhaunted by his eyes, his face, his words.

She had just gotten the door open when she felt that pain in her neck. Her eyes went wide and her heart leapt into her throat. He was in her house... waiting for her. She couldn't turn away; He would surely follow her, so she took a deep breath and stepped into her dark house. She didn't expect to see him right away; He would be hiding somewhere. That was his game.

She slowly crept through her house, not knowing why she should bother. He would be watching her. He knew she was there, and she knew that she couldn't hide. She was about to call out to him, to get him to come out of hiding when he struck. He had come out of the darkness, slamming her and pinning her against a wall. He didn't bother to muffle her scream with his hand; There were no houses or people nearby, nobody to hear her scream. "Hello again, Anko-chan," he hissed into her ear.

"Orochimaru, let me go!" she cried out, struggling against him. He chuckled lightly, before saying, "No."

She lifted a leg to kick him in the groin, but he shifted, grabbing a handful of her hair and slinging her into her bedroom door. The door broke down in an explosion of splinters, and Anko collapsed in a heap on the floor.

She couldn't move, could only look up at him as he slowly walked towards her. She snapped out of her trance and tried to crab walk away from him, but he reached down and pulled her up by the collar of her mesh shirt, jerking her to him. His face was inches from hers and she was forced to look into his eyes. That was her first mistake... She should have just kept her eyes closed, but all too easily she had forgotten the hypnotizing power his eyes had on her. His eyes had not lost their golden, snake-like gleam, even after all these years. She snapped out of it when he laughed, her emotions changing from fear to rage in an instant. She snarled at him, and punched him in the jaw, but he only laughed harder and tossed her onto her bed. As soon as she hit the bed, she leapt up from it, kunai in hand.

She attacked, tears of rage blinding her as she aimed for his chest. He easily sidestepped her attack, grinning evilly, his canines gleaming as he caught her wrist, pinning it behind her back. He twisted her arm, hearing her cry out in pain as he yanked her violently towards him. He seized the kunai from her hand, putting it to her throat as his other arm snaked around her waist. She shuddered when she felt his breath on the back of her neck, but she didn't struggle. She stood there, her back to his chest, trembling. He had her. He had beaten and humiliated her again. She gasped when she felt his teeth scrape at her neck, and began to struggle violently, trying to get away from his fangs. She was deathly afraid of him biting her. The last time he had...

"Shhhhh," he cooed in her ear, holding her firmly to him until she calmed. "Be still, Anko. I'm not going to hurt you... Unless you want me to." Anko gasped and her eyes widened again. Did Orochimaru just make that kind of comment to her? She heard him laugh again before he began to trail the kunai down her throat, into the valley of her breasts, and over her belly before circling back up and over her breasts. Her body trembled from the contact of the cold metal through her mesh shirt and Orochimaru smirked at the effect that he had on her. "No," she pleaded when he spun her around to face him.

"Yes," he responded before crushing his lips to hers, his tongue moving over hers. She moaned against his mouth and he made the kiss more violent, more animalistic. Before she realized what she was doing, her arms were around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair, pushing him into her.

He pulled away from her, ripping her shirt open before pushing her onto the bed. "Sensei, stop!" she cried out to him. "But you don't want me to," he whispered as he lay on top of her, ravaging her with his lips and teeth and tongue. She moaned when she felt his hands on her, removing the remainder of her clothes and caressing her exosed skin. When she was fully naked beneath him, he rose to his knees, opening his long purple and white robes, exposing his milk white skin. Anko's eyes traced the contours of his muscles, and she blushed when she realized that she was oggling her former _teacher _for God's sake! He leaned back down, settling himself in between her legs. Anko gazed up at him with frightened eyes, and he grinned that malicious grin of his before leaning down to capture her mouth again. Before he could, she turned away, whispering, "Sensei... I can't do this."

He responded by moving his hips, putting pressure on her nether regions, and she moaned. He cupped her face in his hand, turning her back to face him and said, "Yes you can." He then pressed his lips to hers, his tongue dominating her mouth once more before he slipped inside of her.

She threw her head back and wrapped her legs around him as he set his pace, steadily thrusting into her. She cried out again and again, her nails raking down his back as she let him dominate her. She closed her eyes and let her body take over. Inside she was screaming that she shouldn't be doing this. But it was too late to stop, and she didn't want him to. She had always craved his attention, his acknowledgement. She was certainly getting it now... And she loved it, no matter how wrong it was.

It was as if he knew her body by heart, knew just what to do to make her cry out and shake beneath him. She arched her back upwards, and he caught her nipple in his mouth, nipping and suckling gently, never a break in his pace as his mouth teased her flesh.

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, his eyes shining with a light that she had never seen in them before. He flashed his canines at her before jerking her legs up over his shoulders, thrusting into her faster, making her loudly moan his name. He loved the sound of her moans, especially when his name escaped her lips. He watched her as she writhed, moved her hips to meet his, how her eyes would squeeze shut only to shoot back open when he thrust into her harder. He loved to control her in this way, and he knew she loved it too. She was his, and he was going to make sure that she knew that. He was going to make sure that she could never forget who she truly belonged to.

Anko pulled her legs off Orochimaru's shoulders, and he leaned down, looming over her once again. He lowered his face to her neck, sinking his fangs into her flesh, just inches away from the curse mark. Anko screamed, feeling a strong, pleasurable sensation pulsate throughout her body. Orochimaru suckled at the blood that flowed from his bite, and smiled when he sensed her nearing her peak. He quickened his thrusts, holding her hips firmly in place, wanting to push her over the edge. Anko squirmed, trying to move her hips to meet his, but his grip would not loosen. His torture was driving her mad, and she begged him not to stop. Orochimaru hissed loudly when he felt her climax, and all Anko could do was cry out and hold onto him for dear life.

And now she lay alone in the darkness, not feeling the slightest bit of shame at what she had done. She found it to be strange that she didn't feel the slightest bit dirty about sleeping with her former teacher. She didn't feel empty anymore either... She supposed that she shouldn't... After all, Orochimaru must have seen something important in her, must have considered her worth fucking senseless. She sighed heavily and pulled the covers over her naked body, remembering his last words before she fell into sleep.

"I'll be back for you. You still belong to me."


End file.
